Last Christmas
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Makoto Tachibana x Reader)] You get your heartbroken right after Christmas by your boyfriend. A year later, the pain of loosing him still stings and you want to try again, but you're afraid of getting hurt. Want to know more? Read it to find out! ;D


_A.N: Listen as you read, please! __ watch?v=Okoo4u…_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

It's that time of year again. A time where miracles can happen. A time where adults feel like a kid again. A time where you are surrounded by the people you love. A time where decorate the house with lights of red, white, blue, and green. A time where you hang the stockings of the fireplace and trim the tree.

A time you loved and looked forward to every year, but now you just wanted it to be over.

You where in your room, hiding or hibernating, as you called it, wishing for this season of love and happiness to be done and gone.

Last year, your boyfriend broke up with you the day right after Christmas but you still kept finding yourself observing him and his new girlfriend from a far, knowing how much of a fool you'd been for going out with him in the first place. 

_Once bitten and twice shied_  
_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby_  
_Do you recognize me_  
_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_  
_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kiss me know, I know you'll fool me again_

Walking down the snow filled streets, you let out a tired sigh, passing by countless couples with their hands interlocked, wishing you were one of them.

"(Y/n)!"

You abruptly stopped, mid-step, and lazily turned searching for the source of that person's voice, before your (e/c) robs landed on your best friend Kou, running after you.

"Kou? What are you doing here?" you asked when she skidded to a halt in front of you, catching her breath.

"I could ask you the same question," she shot back between her panting. "I thought you would still be locking yourself in your room."

"I can't stay in my room forever," you mummered, shoving your gloved hands in the pockets of your winter coat. "I just needed some fresh air." 

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

"It still stings, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you're ready to move on?"

"I'd like too, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again." you said, taking a sip of your steaming cup of your desired beverage, letting it warm you from the inside out.

"Maybe you won't get hurt again! You'll never know unless you try," Kou encouraged, leaning over the table, giving you a concerned look.

"I know, but there's one problem," you pointed out, looking around the busy little cafe you where in. "Where do I even begin to start?"

"You could start with your old crush," she suggested with a mischievous look in her maroon colored eyes. "Makoto Tachibana."

"Isn't he taken already?" you pondered, taking another sip.

"Nope. He's been actually been more worried about you," she chuckled evilly.

_Kou! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do!_

The next day, you went to take a stroll through the park, trying to escape the worried questions of you parents.

Wanting to rest for a little bit, you noticed a near be bench overlooking a group of kids having a snowball fight, and figured that was a good spot to start.

Taking a seat on the wooden bench, you watched them play.

Some where hiding behind their snow walls, making the teams ammunition, while others where chucking countless snowballs at each other.

After a couple of minutes, you became bored from watching them.

So you gazed up at the pale gray sky, half expecting it to start snowing.

A few moments later, little white flakes of snow began drifting towards the already snow-covered earth as you you smiled ever so slightly.

"(Y/n)! You'll catch a cold if you stay out here!"

You blinked a few times before glancing off to your right.

"Hi...Makoto," you said sending a small wave as he set himself down beside you.

"How have you been?" he asked after a minute of contemplating with himself.

"I could be better, but I could be worse," you answered truthfully as an awkward silence followed.

"You deserve much better."

"Hm?"

"You deserve much better," Makoto said, fidgeting, while his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Who do you suggest?" you asked leaning back.

"W-w-w-well, t-t-t-there's m-m-me," he stuttered out.

His face turned a bright pink to a dark red.

He turned towards you, taking hold of your much smaller hand, gently squeezing it, giving you a small peck on the check.

"M-Makoto. I-I had no idea," you muttered out. "Why didn't you say something in the first place?"

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You not feeling the same," Makoto said, avoiding your steady gaze.

"There was nothing for you to be afraid of," you said, leaning in, pressing your lips upon his.

He kissed back immediately.

You were the first to pull apart you both rested your foreheads on each other.

"I love you."

"I love you." 

_And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_


End file.
